


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by supernatural_mondler (1DE3shipper)



Series: Josh/Sam Drabbles [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, basically soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/supernatural_mondler
Summary: A series of Josh/Sam stories, all taking place in the same universe, starting back when Josh and Sam first met. (also posted on ff.net)





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> basically a series of connected one-shots about Josh and Sam as they navigate the world of politics and their budding relationship. I'll probably write this in no particular order as inspiration strikes. Hopefully people like this because my love for this (underrated) ship knows no limit.

It was only October, but DC was already chilly. Josh held his to-go cup of coffee in both hands, using it more for warmth than to drink, because of course he forgot his gloves. Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure that he even  _owned_  gloves. Oh well, that was a problem for another day.

For now, he had been charged with locating some kid, almost fresh out of law school, who was coming to work for Brenan. He wondered why he hadn't tried to delegate it out; surely there was someone in the office he had the power to boss around. But he hadn't been in this job too long, and maybe he wanted to make a good impression, so here he was, sitting on the steps of the Capitol freezing his ass off and waiting around like it was this kid's first day of school. Someone would have to impress upon him quickly that this job involved no babysitting.

He took a small sip of his coffee and huddled deeper into his light jacket and contemplated just going inside and hoping that whatever-his-name-is was smart enough to figure it out. Just then, a shadow covered the midmorning sun and Josh looked up into the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Mr. Lyman?" the boy asked, and Josh could just nod, but at least had the presence of mind to stand and shake the hand offered to him. "Sam Seaborn," the boy—Sam—introduced. "I guess you're expecting me?"

"Can't imagine any other reason I'd be sitting in the cold," Josh grumbled, starting to walk towards the office building occupied by Congressman Brenan. He knew he wasn't exactly being the warm, welcoming figure he should be, but something about the kid put him on edge. He couldn't put his finger on it, but just their brief moment of eye contact had left him shaken and Josh needed to maintain whatever impression of superiority he could.

"Have you worked for Brenan long?" Sam seemed determined to make small-talk on their way in. Josh  _detested_  small-talk.

"A few months," he responded absently as he cleared his pockets to walk through the metal detectors. Sam copied his actions, never more than a step behind him.

"How long have you been in Washington?" Sam persisted, and Josh didn't resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"A few years," he continued walking, letting Sam hurry a couple paces to fall into step next to him.

"After you finished law school?"

"Yeah."

Josh took the familiar route up one level, offering only one or two work answers as Sam continued to chatter on. He couldn't tell if it was a nervous habit, or if he was just a genuinely friendly guy who enjoyed conversation. The prospect nearly made Josh shudder.

Finally, they reached their destination and Sam quieted down, probably a bit intimidated to be walking into a congressional office. Josh didn't blame him, he still got nervous, like someone all of a sudden would realize that he didn't belong there.

"Alright guys, behave, we've got company," Josh announced their entrance, but no one so much as glanced up from their work.

"This the new guy, Josh?" Ellorie asked from the desk next to the door.

"Yes ma'am," Josh nodded. Finally, he turned around to address Sam face-to-face for the first time since shaking his hand. Again, he was hit by the open honesty reflected in pure blue eyes, along with something that looked like apprehension. Josh had to take a moment to catch his breath from the intensity. "El here'll take care of you," he told him. "It was good to meet you, Sam."

This time Josh made the first move and Sam accepted his offered handshake.

"You too, Josh. See you around?" and the kid sounded so damn hopeful that Josh had to smile a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll see plenty of me." With that, Josh turned in the direction of his work area and tried in vain to calm his mysteriously-racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think of this! Also-and I'm sure you're sick of me asking for input-let me know of any event/scenarios/whatever you would like to see for these two! I'm always looking for new ideas, and like I said, there will probably be no coherent flow to this whatsoever. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
